


甜蜜病症

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	甜蜜病症

1  
运动过后全身洇着汗水，相叶的睫毛沾上月色泛着几点光，眼神还有些涣散，起伏着胸膛忽然幽幽地来了一句：

“ね、我们去哪里结个婚吧。”

枕在相叶臂弯的二宫还在理顺气息和小腿的轻颤，听得这话，愣了一下，也不急着回答，把自己身上的被子扯过去遮住相叶的屁股和腰腹以免着凉，才轻笑起来。

“哼，幸好你没在做的时候讲，否则我能一秒钟软掉然后把你踹下去。”

相叶自知这话在床第间唐突又腻味，但他分明察觉二宫的眼角有肉眼可见的甜蜜笑意，便也弯着眼睛笑得玩味起来，“怕踹疼我？”

谁知这在二宫眼里就是个意料之中的回答，他微微颔首有点心疼地看着这个从里到外被他看个透的笨蛋，越看越欢喜，忽然故意凑近去，轻轻摩挲起相叶的下唇，用气息虚虚地说：“怕软。”

于是便如愿以偿地看见相叶放大的瞳孔，放大到消失于黑暗的视野，只剩刚被抚摸过的下唇的触感，和相叶低吟的声线，“有我在，你会软吗。”

一瞬间辗转嵌合的游戏在情人间玩出厮杀般的刺激，二宫却在交换亲吻中偷偷泄出得逞的笑。

他喜欢露点破绽给这个笨蛋捡便宜，喜欢这种扑朔迷离得刚刚好的关系。

2

确定关系以来已进入第三年。两人有了共同的存折，这么些年的积蓄几乎都放了进去，计划再凑两年就能成为有房有车有债的体面大人。

以前二宫觉得浪漫是弹吉他写情歌，现在他却觉得为了省钱少抽两包烟、自驾游的时候轮着开车更让他感到满心的柔软充盈，妄自将实际的柴米油盐上升出一些玄妙飘渺的词汇，晒个被子能晒出朵花似的。

其实要说的话，那晚相叶的话，也是接近浪漫的。

那是第一次提起结婚这件事。  
以往不提，一是因为两人都明白这段关系特殊，没必要知道的人不知道也罢，省得因为一个标签惹来麻烦；二是实则两人一起同居那么多年，婚姻也不过是换个身份称谓而已。

松本曾谴责过他们这种想法的肤浅：一纸证书的法律效力是不容忽视的。

但而后二宫认真思考过，也把这个理由否决了。

在一起之前他们两人都各自动摇过。

毕竟再怎么样也只是一段恋爱啊。本来人生里重要的事就数不胜数，恋爱什么的听起来就像是小孩子家家的无聊宣言，甚至可能只是在一起太久，不知道该怎么分开罢了。更何况，他们又怎么狠得下心来，让对方跟自己一起走这条险路呢。

结果徘徊多年，终于是叫那场突然而至的病改写了轨迹，他们兵荒马乱地分开，醍醐灌顶，原来“恋爱”什么的，还真是挺要命的玩意儿。又或许他们就不应被这个词框住，因为那早就不只是一点心动那么简单的了。

百思而后行，什么都权衡过了，什么都确认好了，这关系一旦开始，就是签了生死状的比试，不容许退缩和保留。逍遥了半年后，他们一起回各自家里，坦白了关系。

相叶的左侧脸颊至今有条不易察觉的疤痕，伤口是回相叶家那天留的。二宫并不确切知道他是被什么伤到的——他被请出了客厅，只能隐约听到他们谈话的房间之中传来斥责的声音，抽泣的声音，玻璃破碎的声音，哭喊的声音……这么多年来屡次拜访的屋子，突然之间陌生得可怕。

他想自己大概已经被当成了个小偷，贪得无厌，专挑最宝贝的偷，还潜伏多年，手法卑劣不堪。

最后相叶还是留下决裂的承诺，拉着二宫的手扬长而去了。二宫没说什么，因为他自己也有一样的决绝。他们就以这样难看的方式从原生家庭里剥离了出来，只为了投入一个能容纳彼此的新家庭。二宫也说不清这样重组的意义，但他一点也不后悔，现在和将来都是。

二宫鼓捣着吸尘器，努努嘴自言自语，切，法律的效力算个啥。

3

他们会吵架，比起仅是朋友的时候多得多。猜拳决定对错的儿戏做法，是当初打着朋友间互惜情面的旗号的调情，现在很少用了。就像共生生物，菌丝相连紧密，问题不大，但一点琐事就能触发，还拳拳到肉，便谁都不能敷衍了事了。

最频繁被点着的导火线是二宫的工作。他不喜欢二宫为了这份工作有恃无恐地透支生命，还三天两头就蹲点蹲到失联。这让他觉得拼命珍惜二宫那条烂命的自己像个傻子。

这种架，一开始二宫还没什么底气，会主动撒娇安抚，但渐渐地就烦了，冷战以对。这种情况不好解决，因为相叶总会是先跳脚的那个。

唯有一次，他们在冷战期间一起出门去赴宴，路上竟遇到了相叶的前任。前任挽着男友的臂弯，微微惊讶地抬手虚掩着嘴，手上的大钻戒闪得人晃眼。相叶一愣，讪笑起来想打个招呼应付，却见二宫从身旁伸来一双手，在他胸前煞有介事地整理了一下本来就端端正正的领带。

一个占有性的动作。相叶的前任见过二宫，瞬时明白了自己当年就是做了回炮灰，骄傲神色荡然无存，勉强得体地点头打个招呼，二话不说地擦肩而过了。相叶扭头看见二宫已然恢复了冷漠面目，眯起眼，报复似的将二宫的手串过来搭在自己的手臂上。

二宫一个激灵抬起手，却又被相叶的怪力摁了回去。他紧张得红了耳朵，只好低声骂道：“满街都是人想被当猴儿看吗你？！”

相叶皱皱眉，把二宫扯得更近，说：“看就看，我有个那么好的男朋友都还没炫耀过呢。”

“……切。”

有时候相叶觉得自己的确做得还不够好。一旦将二宫置于恋人位置，他就不自觉地给自己加了点大男子主义，保护欲、占有欲，有时又让他变得像个敏感的管事婆。但不巧他的恋人也是个男人，一个立派的男人。

他以前就很喜欢二宫的文字和摄影，不提炼自己的观点，不诱导读者的立场，只描述事实，一如他本人般，冷静得迷人；他也知道二宫看似淡然，却有帮助杂志社攀上主流的野心。他明白这份工作之于二宫的意义，并且以男人的目光欣赏工作中的他。

相叶想着想着笑了起来。二宫以前说过理想型是“不会管束自己的人”，还真不是扯谎。爱这个人就像放风筝，既要让他翱翔天际，又要时时留心别让风筝断了线。这种大人的恋爱真需要一颗强大的心脏啊。不过好在他还能确认一点，那就是他的风筝会自己归航。

 

4

一开始相叶就挺在意二宫的某个癖好——喜欢在相叶刚纾解过后刺激他还颤抖着的部位。这时器官的敏感程度足以让轻轻的触摸掀起剧烈的反应，于是脆弱的相叶顿时四肢酥麻蜷成个团儿，甚至冒出拔高的调子，任由二宫绵软的手心霎时战绩满满，两人位置就此翻个了转似的。

其实二宫也挺奇怪的。

每到高潮时刻自己总会从绕指柔化为百炼钢，仿佛快感在直直趋向满足的中途猛然炸裂，越过欢愉顶峰的瞬间，毁灭的欲望势如破竹般从下身侵蚀进头脑，等榨出伪装成呻吟的呜咽，心里已经空得如同只剩一个黑洞。他始终没搞懂他想毁掉些什么，显然现实中没有一样是他舍得的，又或许他想毁掉的正是有太多耽溺的自己。

而那不是他想弄明白的东西。他只要相叶痛苦而享受的泪水和抽搐的腰肢艳丽嚣张，遮盖上一切空乏。

二宫有时怀疑，其实相叶什么都知道。知道他害怕突然袭来的寂寞，所以才从来不拒绝那么任性的撩拨，被欺负得筋疲力尽还固执地凑上来给他轻轻的吻。

像棒球练习中手臂受伤鲜血淋漓时，自己都没察觉痛感，就被相叶暖烘烘的手捂住了伤口一样。二宫想，相叶可能是来照顾他这个痛感迟钝的人的，又或许他的痛觉神经就是被相叶抢去了，该疼的相叶都帮他疼了。

或许人与人之间的确不可能达到真正的理解，但二宫觉得够了。他们一定是世界上距离最近的两个个体了。

 

5

相叶来到医院的时候二宫正在大门边上倚着墙发呆，不玩游戏不抽烟，深深浅浅的树影铺在他的灰色衬衫上。相叶的心微微吊了起来。

“还好吗，你那位晕倒的的同事？”

“没有生命危险。本来以为是过劳，检查发现是因为颈椎问题神经被压迫才晕倒的，要做手术。”二宫关上车门，无甚表情。

“欸，那还是挺严重的吧……”相叶心想着难怪二宫神色凝重，自己也不免有些触动，毕竟年轻的本钱也快花光了，放不下的工作又越来越多，不时就会窜出点没由来的痛痒，无大影响但让人不安。但这话不是说给现在满脸愁容的二宫听的。他叹口气，说“没事的，别担心太多了”。

却被二宫突然打断：“我们……去哪里结个婚吧。”

相叶猝不及防，没反应过来该喜该疑，只是怔住了。

二宫转过脸来望向他，眉心微蹙，认真而坚定。但相叶在他眼睛里捕捉到了一丝忐忑。

他说：“刚才他被推进手术室之前，医生来找人签字，说要家属。就我和松本跟着救护车来了，当时也不知道该怎么办。所幸他的妻子很快就赶来了。”

讲到这他笑了起来：“他妻子可真是，平时特温柔的一个人，飞奔过来二话不说抢过通知酒钱，像个黑社会的大姐头。那一刻我不知道为什么，突然有点羡慕她……”

相叶看着他揉了揉眼睛里笑出的泪花，忽觉心头一紧。他什么都明白了。

身边的人都说二宫是个凡事都看得通透过人的人，相叶也这样认为。所以他鲜少有眼泪，鲜少有信仰，鲜少心悦诚服地循规蹈矩。而他现在完全不像他自己，毫无防备，十足坦诚，笨拙，而幸福。相叶这才发觉，原来人生里最有成就感的嘉奖，是被二宫和也需要着。

眼前仿佛又见初遇时的那个阴郁少年，眉眼干净到沾不得凡尘，相叶一身孤勇站到他身边，一走就是那么多年，转眼都已满身人间烟火。所幸，他们默契相信，对方的陪伴能让时间暂停。

他抬起眼来笑意放柔，接着说：“所以相叶君，我们还是领个证吧，免得以后我有什么……唔！”

“喂喂！”相叶在喜悦里陡然一惊，连忙捂住了二宫的乌鸦嘴，眼珠一转，“免得……免得以后我的财产，你拿不到！”

被大手捂了半张脸，唇尖贴着微微湿热的掌纹，二宫露在外面的眼睛微微瞪圆，又泛起了红。不过只是一瞬，他反应过来，给劲儿掰开相叶的手，厉声质问：

“相叶雅纪你的财产不早就是我的了吗！！”


End file.
